


Morality is a point of view

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Because that's how it is in the books, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Non-con voyerism, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, spit it out then, will ye Sassenach.” Jamie teased, obviously thinking I was about to admit some secret of passion or perversion. Perhaps he was right.<br/>“It’s Dougal.” I blurted out.<br/>The way Jamie’s face froze in confusion was almost comical. ”Dougal?”<br/>“Yes, he… He watches us. When we… ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based primarily on the book, but show fans should be at a point where they can understand what's going on <3 Mild spoilers, but I've tried to be vague about the exact plot-events. General warnings for extremely dubious consent and generally problematic behavior, as would be fitting for any fanfiction based off Gabaldon's work. I'm aware of it, and I'll warn for it. Please don't read if you think it'll be a problem for you in any way.
> 
> The first passage in the first chapter, is directly quoted from the book, and I make no claims to own it. I only copied it, because it introduced my own content very nicely~  
> Note that this story will also contain incest, and people feeling guilty about it, because incest is never unproblematic.

"Jamie! There are twenty men sleeping right next to us!" I shouted in a whisper.

"They wilna be sleeping long, if you keep talking." He rolled on top of me, pinning me to the rock. His knee wedged between my thighs and began to work gently back and forth. Despite myself, my legs were beginning to loosen.

"Jamie," I panted. He pushed his kilt out of the way and pressed my hand against him.

"Bloody Christ," I said, impressed despite myself. My sense of propriety slipped another notch.

"Fighting gives ye a terrible cockstand, after. Ye want me, do ye no?" he said, pulling back a little to look at me. It seemed pointless to deny it, what with all the evidence to hand. He was hard as a brass rod against my bared thigh.

"Er… yes… but…"

He took a firm grip on my shoulders with both hands. "Be quiet, Sassenach," he said with authority. "It isna going to take verra long."

It didn't. I began to climax with the first powerful thrust, in long, racking spasms. I dug my fingers hard into his back and held on, biting the fabric of his shirt to muffle any sounds. In less than a dozen strokes, I felt his testicles contract, tight against his body, and the warm flood of his release. He lowered himself slowly to the side and lay trembling.

The blood was still beating heavily in my ears, echoing the fading pulse between my legs. Jamie's hand lay on my breast, limp and heavy. Turning my head, I could see the dim figure of the sentry, leaning against a rock on the far side of the fire. He had his back tactfully turned. I was mildly shocked to realize that I was not even embarrassed. My gaze wandered further, to the men lying not two meters away. Most of them were sleeping soundly, snores a testament to their oblivion. Not all though - my eyes met those of Dougal. I felt myself flush, but he only gave me a nod, sly grin visible in the firelight. Still bold with climax, I simply grinned back, a little shyly.

It was then I noticed the lazy movement of one hand under his blanket.

 

o0o

 

When next day, we made the short journey to the woods, Dougal had earlier decided would be our resting place for the night, I was caught up in inappropriate thoughts. Not of Jamie - oh well, not _only_ of Jamie - but of the situation with Dougal. Jamie had not noticed yesterday perhaps, but it had not been exactly a secret that the man found me attractive. For some reason I had expected his interests to disappear, now that I was married, but it seemed not.

Well, I huffed inwardly, he would not find an adulterer in me. I would not bed him when married once, to Frank - and here my mind stuttered, and I quickly moved on - and I would not bed him married twice, to Jamie also.

Jamie had taken to talking with some of the lads, and that suited me fine. I felt too caught up in my mind to make proper conversation.

“Are ye alright there, lassie?” Dougal had ridden up beside me, without my notice, and I flinched in the saddle.

“Yes quite, thank you.” I murmured, not meeting his eye.

He gave a rumbling chuckle, and I felt a bit of indignation at his amusement. I wouldn’t be cowed, when he was the one spying on his nephew’s sexual escapades, and taking pleasure in it!

“I trust your arm is not bothering you today? You know, you shouldn’t strain it so soon after an injury.” I asked thinly, not hiding the insinuation in it.

Dougal only grinned wider, leaning forward in his saddle.

“I’m lucky I’m verra capable with the left hand also - in fact, there are certain things for which I prefer it. Having my sword-arm skewered shouldna be too much of a problem.”

I didn’t have anything to say to that.

 

o0o

 

Jamie and I did not make love that night, since I was so tired out by training with the dirk that I fell asleep the moment I lay down.

 

When we did make love the next day, away from the others, for the sake of my privacy - and because thoughts of Dougal’s eyes following us made my skin warm up and my stomach heat in a way I wanted to say was confusing, but was mostly just terribly inappropriate - it did not end well. I had no wish to ever again interrupt any intercourse with the slaying of enemy soldiers. Dougal did show some courteousness in keeping us both on track during our shock, and not taking offense when I kept giggling at him.

 

But the next day after that, as I kept close to Jamie, I was feeling the itching of lust already from midday, and when Jamie’s hand inched under my dress as we lay down, I only spread my legs wider and turned my head to find his lips.

I pointedly did not look towards where I knew Dougal was sleeping.

 

o0o

 

It became a game of sorts. I knew he was looking. He knew I knew he was looking. Jamie did not know - or at least I presumed he didn’t.

I felt guilty about it, and more than once I almost convinced myself to confront Dougal, tell him to keep his bloody eyes to himself. But the surges of lust this exhibitionism lit in me were too tempting, and I argued with myself that Jamie must surely know that it was a possibility, when he initiated our love-making in such close quarters with the others.

 

Jamie seemed delighted with my re-found eagerness in our encounters. Our four day honeymoon had hardly served as a full introduction to the ways of pleasure, and so he took to everything new I showed him with enthusiasm.

On the third day after our mid-coitus-attack, I took the chance to make him aware of the fact that women can, in fact, also be on top, and was consequently unable to avoid seeing Dougal sit up in the dark, across the fire from where we were coming together. His gaze on my chest, as I moved rhythmically on top of Jamie, was an almost physical sensation, burning into my flesh and the fire seared me to my core. His hungry eyes travelled the length of my torso, and focused then on the place of our joining. The light from the fire was bright enough that I could see the details of Dougal’s face as he studied our bodies, eyes continuing on to take in the exposed lines of Jamie’s chest. His tongue sneaked out to lick at one corner of the mouth, as his gaze swung back to my face, and I came with a choked moan, fingers clenching down on my husband’s shoulders and eyes staring into those of another man.

I collapsed unto Jamie's heaving chest, senses slowly returning to me. My forehead pressed against his warm neck and I thought to myself - I am doomed.

 

o0o

 

The next day I gathered my courage. It was not right to not tell Jamie. The thing with Dougal was becoming too deliberate - too intimate. I couldn’t shrug it off and pretend it didn’t matter. Jamie did not deserve deception from me.

 

Getting him aside was no easy feat. Just like me, Jaime had become reluctant to sneak off for private relations, and in the end I had to simply tell him, that there was something I wished to talk to him about. As we slowed our traveling speed to put distance between us and the rest of the party, Dougal’s eyes caught mine again. I pursed my lips, then gave him a small nod. Let him interpret that as he liked.

 

“What is it then?” Jamie asked, curiosity and apprehension warring in his face. I gave him a calming smile, though I didn’t feel very calm myself.

"Well, you see, it’s something I’ve noticed, when we… When we make love.” He visibly perked up at that, a salacious smile threatening at the corners of his mouth.

I hurried on.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, or if it’s even anything to remark upon, but it’s just…”

“Well, spit it out then, will ye Sassenach.” Jamie teased, obviously thinking I was about to admit some secret of passion or perversion. Perhaps he was right.

“It’s Dougal.” I blurted out.

The way Jamie’s face froze in confusion was almost comical. ”Dougal?” 

“Yes, he… He watches us. When we… you know.” I mumbled, staring intently down into the dark mane of my horse. There was a long silence in which I could feel myself sweat with nerves.

“You mean, we’ve woke him, or?”

“No, I mean he deliberately watches us and he, well, he _enjoys_ it.”

Silence again. One of Jamie’s hands started tapping away at his thigh.

“When did ye notice?”

I swallowed. “The first time. Every time.”

“And you didna say anything? Dinna it bother ye?” He was clearly upset; jaw clenched tight, knuckles white around the rein.

I didn’t know what to say. I had promised myself that I would tell the truth, but I hardly knew it myself. It did bother me, but only in the vague sense that my morals told me it was wrong and I should be feeling guilty for enjoying attention from another man than my husband. My morals hadn’t had a lot to say the last while though, and they were getting a bit confused on the fidelity issue anyway, considering I was now technically a bigamist.

I didn’t think Jamie would be pleased to hear this answer, but it seemed my prolonged silence had answered for me.

“Is it that ye enjoy his peeping, then? Ye want to switch me out with him, perhaps?” His voice was harsh, carefully controlled, but full of anger.

I felt an answering anger.

“No! Of course not, how dare you! I’ve no interest in going behind my husband’s back, and I’ll thank you not to insult me to my face.” I huffed a bit. “Besides, he watches you just as much as me.”

I had not realized the implications of this before I said it, and I immediately flushed crimson. Beside me, Jamie seemed to be gobsmacked, mouth working around nothing, red also creeping up his neck.

None of us had yet thought of what to say, when we reached company again soon after. If Dougal noticed the way we both avoided him while setting camp, he made no comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied, there'll be three chapters. Think of this as a short smut interlude before the actual threesome action. You are all welcome.

I froze in disbelief when I felt Jamie’s hand inch towards my breasts.

We had gone to sleep in slightly awkward silence, lying down close together, but without the, by now, usual air of anticipation. Jamie had lied down behind me, wrapped his arm around me, and settled down, and I had thought that our conversation would be the end of it.

‘It’ being making love in the presence of others, and also my own strange experiences with Dougal. I had felt relief and disappointment, but mostly resignation. To be honest, it was the expected outcome, and I was happy that Jamie was apparently not too angry to sleep next to me.

 

I had not expected this cautious initiation.

My nipples were hardening, and I felt a rush of nervous excitement. Jamie’s rough finger teased one through my shift, and I twitched towards his hand. His face moved into the crook of my neck, his warm breath caressing my throat. Two of his fingers took to lightly pinching my nipple, pulling softly, and the slight pain sent trails of pleasure through my stomach, a direct line between my breast and my sex. The soft moan that escaped me encouraged him, and he switched to the other, until I was arching my back to follow his pull.

His hand moved down then, caressing my stomach through the thin fabric, and then pulling it up and out of the way. One of his fingers found its way between my folds, dragging through the wetness there and leaving smears on my thighs. Then he pushed away, maneuvering me around until we fit, still on our sides, one of his legs between mine and his thigh pressed against me. I couldn’t help but rock back, grinding into the hard muscle, and Jamie gave a quiet groan somewhere near my ear.

It occurred to me that neither of us had said a word to the other, since we started.

Then Jamie grabbed my leg roughly at the knee and lifted it into the air. I gave a little yelp, feeling spread open, and exposed, but the meaning soon became clear as Jamie moved in. The feeling of him sliding into me, had me biting my own hand to keep from waking the whole party, and my eyes slid closed in pleasure.

“Is he watching, then?” Jamie’s voice was a low growl into my ear, rough with restrained lust. It took me a second to decipher what he was asking but when I did, two things happened in short succession; I realized I had forgotten all about Dougal in my focus on Jamie’s touches, and I found my climax at the implications of Jamie knowingly making love to me in front of his uncle - not only that, but thinking of it as he fucked me.

The white noise of pleasure kept me from answering for a long moment, as the waves of heat rushed through me, but when I came to, Jamie was still grinding into me, clearly affected by my clenching down on him. I forced my eyes open, staring into the night, and trying to make out the shapes around us. I didn’t let myself think about it, only focused on finding Dougal, and there - there he was, only two bodies away, leaning up on one elbow, eyes fixed on us, and I shivered with equal shame and delicious naughtiness. My voice was a hoarse whisper when I finally answered: “Yes. Yes he’s watching us right now, and - and he’s touching himself Jamie, I can see it.”

Jamie gave a broken sound I’d never heard before, and his rhythm faltered for a second, before he pulled me roughly against him and found his release with a couple of violent thrusts, that made my sex ache and me whimper with excitement.

 

When Jamie stilled completely behind, and lifted his head from where it was buried in my hair, I turned my head to look at him for the first time.

He wasn’t looking back at me, but above me, and when I followed his gaze it was to see it locked on Dougal, who was just that second caught up in orgasm. As we watched, his head arched back, mouth open in a silent groan that looked almost painful from stifling, and his seed spread on the ground beside his blankets,

Our bodies were not yet separated enough for me to miss the way Jamie’s cock twitched at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I sort of got sucked into hobbit fandom back then, and never finished the third part, but my plan is to rewatch the show now that it's started again, and then finish this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tiny filler before the smut, to get me back into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long, looooong wait, I got completely out of this at one point, despite having it all planned out, but now I have a bit of free time and a want for instant gratification and very little plot. Writing a smutty threesome seems the way to go, so I'm gearing up!

We didn’t speak of it. I was reeling and unsure, and Jamie, I believed, was ashamed. I hardly knew what to think myself, my morals, my faith and my emotions whirling through my mind.

I could never have imagined that Jamie too would enjoy his uncle’s attentions during our coupling. I had perhaps in my wildest imaginations toyed with the idea of him finding joy in making Dougal jealous, but this overt display was something else entirely, and though it made flashes of heat shoot through me every time I thought of it, it was a sin so great that I couldn’t bear to consider it. Adultery was one thing - awful, but common - but a man interested in another man and _a family member?_

It was unthinkable, and so I tried not to think of it.

I didn’t succeed.

Thoughts of the Dougal and Jamie kept flashing through my mind the following day, maddening and distracting and slightly distressing, until I was dizzy with confusion, guilt, and arousal.  
  
In the end, that evening while I was lying next to a sleeping Jamie, and for once not aching from our lovemaking, but instead feeling slightly flushed and unsatisfied, I let myself be persuaded. It was undoubtedly a defeat of my good sense of ethics, but my more delicate sensibilities hadn’t served me very well so far, and this, when it came down to it, at least harmed no one. In fact, as long as it remained a private matter and all involved were discrete, there were no negative effects.

  
In all honesty, my willingness to let myself be convinced by my bodily desires was likely influenced by my apprehension for the future. Indulging in fantasies was a welcome distraction.  
We were supposed to meet with that English deserter the day after tomorrow and my recent experiences with soldiers, deserting or not, made it a nerve-wracking prospect. But I knew it was necessary for us to even hope to clear Jamie’s name.  
Thinking of it helped nothing though, as the future was out of my hands and there was very little I could do but worry. It was much more pleasant to focus my mind on idle thoughts of a more carnal nature. I wasn’t sure what to do, now that I’d decided to let all cool logic fly and accept the heated thought of Jamie and Dougal being - _interested_ in one another. And myself, not to forget. I had not forgotten the one kiss Dougal had forced on me, sloppy with wine. The act had not in itself been pleasant, but while I was being honest with myself, it had to admit that it had opened my eyes to him. Even before Jamie, it had been him who had first made me aware of the fact that without Frank, my body was craving touch.

I wasn’t much disposed to take care of such things myself anymore, and so I hadn’t actually given in to any temptations my vivid imagination had come up with. But I couldn’t lie and say that there hadn’t been a niggling interest on my part too. There still was, and if there were no issues of fidelity and faithfulness getting in the way, if Jamie _didn’t mind_ it, then-

But I was getting ahead of myself. Firstly, I needed to figure out what exactly I wanted, separate fantasy from reality, when the personalities of these two complicated men were taken into account. And then I needed to have a long think on how to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have special requests for things to be included in the smut, feel free to add it in your comment, and otherwise I'll see you when I see you, I am already a ways in to the long smut finish <3


End file.
